Just Another Little Thing That Doesn't Matter
by Tsubame-go
Summary: When Kid starts attended a mysterious new school he notices something odd, almost every student is not quite right in some way or another. Most mysterious is the person who live across the hall who screams and cries every night. KidxChrona AU.
1. the Screaming Across the Hall

**I've been wanting to write a KidxChrona fic for awhile, I'm happy about how this one is turning out!Sorry about the spacing, I always have trouble with it. hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Personally, I remain neutral on the issue of Chrona's gender, which is why you won't see anything gender specifying pronouns for Chrona in this. Although writing them, they, and theirs instead of she, he, hers, or his reminded me waaaaaaay too much of Anthem.  


* * *

**

When dad told me his school would be good for me I don't know what his reasoning was, everyone here is somehow a bit off. The weird thing is no one does anything to set them right. No one tells the narcissist in my class he should think about how other people might be intimidated (or more likely annoyed) by what he does. No one even notice the screaming and crying the person across the hall does almost every night. No one tells the hyper girl she should try to learn even if she isn't interested.

I think I'm the only person here who doesn't need help. Sure, I'm a bit… precise with my work, but that's not a bad thing. Classes here go on just like normal ones would, the only thing different is the students. According to father, about half of the students live here due to unstable mental conditions. The other half (including myself) is only here while school is on. Totstellen Academy is truly one of a kind; it's both a school and an asylum.

"Hey Patti?" I asked the hyper active girl in my class on the second day here.

"Huh?" the blonde paused from her coloring.

"Do you know if there's anyone here who breaks down screaming and crying every single night?" Of course, anyone else would have found this question weird, thus my reasoning on asking the girl on a constant sugar high.

"Oh I've heard there's a kid like that~" Patti told me in a singsong voice. "They almost never show up to class because of extreme anxiety~ practically none lives in the left wing of the second floor because of their screaming at night~"

So that was it. Extreme anxiety. I rushed to my room so I could call dad to figure this out. I hoped Dad wouldn't turn me down for "social security reasons"; every time he tells me that it's obvious just because he feels like keeping me in the dark.

"Hiya kiddo!" Dad greeted me in his usual obnoxious voice, he always knows when I'm calling even though he doesn't have caller ID.

"Hey Dad, I was wondering if you could tell my about the kid across the hall who screams and crying every night?" I tried to sound merely curious.

"Ah, are Chrona's fits bothering you? I can't move you out of that wing, all the others are full. But I guess if you wanter a room further away…"

"NO!" I shouted, "I must have room eight! Otherwise my door wouldn't be symmetrical!"

"...Should have known…"

"Anyway, that isn't the point. I want to know what Chrona's deal is." I decide to cut to the point.

"Chrona was abandoned by their mother two years ago, they are a full-time resident of the academy. We've tried to help them during the breaks from school but nothing worked, so eventually the staff gave up."

"I see. Thanks, Dad that's all." I hung up without bothering to let my father say bye. Honestly I felt a bit disgusted that the staff had given up on Chrona, this place is supposed to support people like them. I didn't know what I could do, but I was certain I wasn't going to let them scream in peace. If the staff refused to help them, I was definitely going to figure out how to calm Chrona. I can't let my father's school become a place where kids are forsaken.

**Chrona's POV**

I think someone else lives in this wing again, I sometimes hear him having fits about his painting tilting two millimeters or about being asymmetrical garbage that doesn't deserve to live. Once, I peeked out the peep hole in my door and saw him, but I didn't know how to deal with him so I looked away after a few seconds.

He probably already hates me. Everyone who used to live in this wing hated me, that's why they moved out as quickly as they could. I doubt this boy will last a week.

There's a small window in my room, it lets in a bit of light during the day, and that's one thing I can deal with. But at night, when it's dark I wonder: If I vanished into thin air right then, would anyone know? I get really scared at night.

I used to go out of this room during the day sometimes. I would even go to class if I was feeling really brave. I didn't know how to deal with class, though. There were so many people talking and laughing, but the teacher didn't teach how to talk and laugh like they do, so I couldn't learn. I really, really wanted to though.

It's cold here, I think the heat's broken. I don't mind though, it's really just another little thing that doesn't matter; it's just like me. That's what mother always said. She always kept me ina room without windows, a bare room with metal walls. I used to have nightmares about being back in that room, dreading mother's voice; that's why I don't sleep anymore. But being awake is scary too, and I only do it because I can't deal with nightmares.

* * *

**That's chapter one! I most sincerely hope you liked! If you want to read more of this review! that's how I get my motivation!**


	2. Half a Micrometer

**Oh look! chapter two is up! Sorry about the length again, I'm bad at writing long chapters. I hope you're enjoying the story so far~ I've been forgetting disclaims lately for some reason, so anyway Soul Eater and it's characters belong Atsushi Okubo.  
**

* * *

It's been a week and the boy is still here. I hear him get up every morning, go to class, and come back every day. He might be deaf, and if that's the case he probably doesn't even know I'm here. But somehow I don't think the boy is; for some reason I'm sure he can hear me screaming at night. I don't know why he's sticky around, even if he doesn't mind screaming he probably hates living so close to someone as worthless as myself.

Sometimes I wonder if he's like me. A few days ago he tried to decapitate himself to become symmetrical. Maybe the left wing on this floor is where they send the truly crazy ones.

Yesterday I actually stepped out of this for the first time three months, just for one moment I stared at the door across the hall. It was in the middle of the day, so he must have been in class at the time. His door isn't like the other doors in this wing, for some reason his room has big, black, double doors with ornate silver knockers that weren't there three months ago. Each door had its own silver eight right above the knocker. I was so fascinated with those doors that I reach out and touched one of the knockers. The knocker was cold and smooth, and I pulled my hand away quickly and ran back into my room.

That evening, when the boy can home he noticed that the knocker on right door (the one that I touched) was tilted half a micrometer to the left. He started having a fit about it and that scared me. It only lasted about a minute though, because he fixed it easily.

I'm scared. I think he might have heard me cry after he discovered the knocker. Maybe he knows it was me and is going to hate me or yell at me because I messed up the symmetry. He paused his fit for a moment when I started crying. I don't know how to deal with it when people are angry at me. Maybe I should apologize and promise never to touch his doors again. But I can't talk like the kids in the classes, so how could I possibly manage to say two words to someone I can't deal with?

It's scary at night. It's like I'm the only person in my own tiny little world that doesn't matter. I don't want to be here, I want to be forgiven. I want it all to be okay so I can come out. But it doesn't matter. I'll never be able to participate in the dazzling world outside my small realm.

I look up and see two dazzling golden eyes looking through the slot in the door.

**Kid's POV**

Yesterday something strange happened; when I came home from school my beautiful symmetrical doors had been utterly ruined. Someone had tilted one of the knockers half a micrometer to the left. As I was reacting, I heard Chrona from across the hall sniffling pitifully. They usually don't cry during the day, it made me wonder… What if Chrona had came out of her room long enough to disrupt the symmetry of the doors?

Last night their screams weren't wordless cries. It was like they were pleading for their lives, the kept begging for forgiveness, and saying they couldn't deal with punishment. I couldn't help but wonder who Chrona was talking to when they said all of those apologies. At one point I even walked across the hall so I could hear them more clearly, and that's when I noticed it. A slot that they must use to give Chrona their meals in the door.

I was tempted to look, but what if they saw me? I didn't want to scare Chrona. But then again… this was my chance, they probably weren't looking at the door right now…

I gave in to my curiosity. I slid the slot open and looked in.

Asymmetric hair the color of cherry blossoms that fell to their shoulders, wild pale blue eyes. Those were the first things I noticed about Chrona's appearance. At first I thought they were a scrawny boy, but then I remembered that most boys don't wear dresses. I honestly couldn't tell.

I'm thinking so hard about Chrona's gender that I don't notice they've seen me until I hear them start begging for forgiveness again. Only this time they're begging for mine.

"It's my fault, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Their body is shaking with sobs. "I didn't think it would tilt the knocker, I just touched it I didn't think it would ruin the symmetry! Please don't hate me; I don't think I'd be able to deal with that!" Chrona paused to breath, "Please forgive me!"

What an awkward situation. I wasn't sure what I could say... I guess I really shouldn't have been peaking in the first place. "You don't need to apologize." I told them stiffly. "It happens all the time, so you shouldn't worry so much. Just, uh, get some sleep."

Chrona stared at me, their whole body still as stone. I guess I should be thankful they at least stopped crying. Their eyes looked deeply confused as they bore into mine, like I had just told them something unimaginable. After a few minutes I realized this could go on all night and that I needed sleep so I could get up on time tomorrow.

Chrona didn't cry or scream for the rest of the night, for some reason that thought is comforting to me. I think I'm a big step closer to helping them now.

* * *

**That is it for now! hopefully I'll actually get somewhere with this next chapter... Remember to Review! if you do I'll love you forever, well maybe not THAT long, but still.**


	3. Lies

**Looks like I've updated!I actually got a chapter of decent length too! Looks like this fic is finally starting to move!**

* * *

I've been officially appointed to watch over Chrona. For reason's he didn't tell me, father decided to take their room of video surveillance. Now it's my responsibility to check on them every day. I'm a bit worried the site of my eyes might scare Chrona, it seems I gave them quite a fright a few nights ago.

One thing that comforts me is Chrona's night time episodes are less consistent now. It's like another world blinds them and for several minutes they cannot return to reality. I'm tempted to try talking to them again; maybe it might help my goal of getting Chrona to come to class. It might be selfish, but I want to get them out of that room. I know leaving is the last thing they'd want to do, I know everyone wouldn't be very keen o having someone like Chrona around, but I just want to see them in the sunlight. I wonder what effect the light would have on them, would it light up their entire face, make them squint from the brightness, bring exhaustion upon them?

The other day I heard someone mention Chrona, apparently they had been their one day, almost a year ago, when Chrona came to class.

"Do you remember that person who used come to school every now and again, the one that never said anything and was always by themselves?" they had said.

"No, was that before I can here two years ago?" a friend of theirs who stood beside them answered.

"No, it was last year. I just realized I never even knew if they were a boy or a girl, it's not really important anyway, you probably didn't even notice them."

I guess I'm not the only one who doesn't know Chrona's gender, but I never really thought that mattered very much. I always thought gender was just a small aspect of a person anyway, it doesn't affect you're symmetry or anything else particularly important. The only real concern is pronouns; using plurals might get confusing if I even talk to anyone other than my father about Chrona.

One the other hand what if people give Chrona a hard time about their gender if I can even get them to come to school…

The last thing I want is people picking on them when they're already emotionally fragile. Maybe I should ask dad about this, but I'm afraid he might laugh at me because I can't tell what Chrona's gender is. What if even dad doesn't know what that kid is? Then I might have to ask Chrona themself…

In the end, I decided the best option was asking my father.

"Wazzup Kiddo!" my father's obnoxious voice came out of the phone.

"Hello father, I have a question about Chrona." I told him calmly

"And your question is..?" I took a deep breath and considered how to phrase what I was going to ask.

"No matter how hard I try, I still haven't been able to figure it out- What is Chrona's gender?"

"That's a good question," father paused as if thinking about how to answer, "Physically, they are neither male nor female, mentally I don't know if they see themselves as even being fit to have a gender."

"But…" I hesitated, "If Chrona comes to class won't everyone want to know if they're a boy or girl?" I asked worriedly.

"And that Kiddo, is precisely the problem."

**Chrona's POV~**

The boy across the hall keeps looking in at me and I don't know why. At first I thought he might be a pervert, but who'd bother to try peeking at someone like me. I don't understand why he's still here, why he keeps looking at me, and why he doesn't hate me. There's something about his eyes that I can't get out of my head, but I don't know what it is, it's a warm feeling, something I've never felt before.

Because of that boy I started sleeping again, after he told me to get some sleep I just felt so very tired for some reason. I still get nightmares, but sleep has become almost like food, if I don't eat, I'm hungry; if I don't sleep I'm tired. It's not like it matters what I do anyway.

"Chrona."

It was that boy again! But what did he want now! I was afraid, and I didn't know how to deal with him talking to me.

"AH!" I ended up screeching in fright as I turned around to meet his golden eyes.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to do anything that might hurt you." He told me gently.

"I-I-I-I-I don-don't-t-t kn-know h-how to d-deal with you!" I was shaking before I knew it.

"That's okay, I just want to talk to you," he paused. "You don't even know my name do you? Let's start by introducing ourselves then." My eyes widened, why would he care to introduce himself to someone like me?

"My name is Death the Kid, my father runs this school. Please address me simply as Kid." What was I supposed to say now? I don't know how to deal with conversations!

"Well? Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"I-I'm sorry," I paused for a moment, not sure what to say. "My name is Chrona. B-but you already knew that." I felt dumb being unable to say anything more than that.

"Very true, but now we've met properly. Do you feel any more comfortable talking to me now that you know who I am?" He was right, now that I knew him I felt a tiny bit less scared to speak to him.

"Y-yeah." I wanted to ask him why he bothered getting to know me, but I didn't know how…

"Would it be alright if I come in? It's a bit awkward talking to you through the door." Could I deal with seeing someone close up and talking to them after three months of isolation? It wasn't like conversations were a frequent thing before that anyway… "It's okay if you don't want me to, I can just stay out here in the hall way if it would make you uncomfortable." Kid reassured me.

"The door's unlocked. You can just come in, I don't mind." It took nearly all my courage just to tell him something that simple. Kid softly opened the door and spotted me in mr. corner. He smiled with the same warmth in his eyes as before and started to walk towards me. That's when I felt myself start to cry.

Panic set into Kid's eyes, for a moment I thought he was going to just leave. I was wrong. Instead he knelt down beside me. I didn't deserve this, and I must have been inconveniencing him so much…

"It must be scary for you to be around other people after being solitary for so long." He remarked quietly. I felt horrible, why did I have to cry at a time like this? If I kept crying all the time people might really hate me.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Kid asked me. How was I supposed to respond! I don't know how to deal with stuff like this!

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to…" Kid coaxed, I gave him a small nod.

"Why did you start isolating yourself in the first place?" I could hear the concern in his voice, the concern I didn't deserve. Part of me didn't want to respond, but the other part knew that Kid was someone who deserved answers. If he was bothering to talk to me theleast I could do was tell him what he wanted to know…

"…n't matter.." I tried, I really did, but that was all I could force out.

"Sorry, what was that?" I took a deep breath.

"It doesn't matter… Why I never leave here… it's just… If I… It doesn't matter…" I wanted to say more, but my mind kept going blank like someone was erasing my thoughts like chalk on a chalk board.

"Of course it matters Chrona, it may not matter to everyone who was in your classes, but I certainly care about it." But wasn't that a lie?

"You're… Lying, aren't you…" I hesitated. "It doesn't matter and never will! Just… just leave me alone! I don't deserve this! I'm just another little thing that doesn't matter!" I yelled at him. Great. Now I'm sure he hates me.

"I'll leave you for now," He started to get up then turned and looked straight into my eyes. "Tomorrow I want to talk to you again, Chrona. I'll keep coming until you realize that you're not insignificant, until you realize that you are just as important as everyone else!"

I wish he wouldn't lie like that.

* * *

**That's it folks. The end of chapter 3. Please review! if you want the next chapter reviews are the way to get it!**


	4. Perfect World?

**Oh look! guess who updated! I had a really hard time with Kid's POV so this chapter took me awhile... I do not own Soul Eater or it's characters, Atsushi Okubo is their rightful master.**

* * *

I didn't expect Chrona to be so unexpectedly dense. So much that they're refusing to believe me when I'm trying to help… Part of me doesn't want to talk to them again tonight, but I know better than to give in to myself. Chrona needs someone to show them the way out right now, and no matter how hard it is I'll make sure I succeed. If only I could see into Chrona's head, then maybe I could find away to comfort them…

Today school is as irritating as ever; Patti somehow managed to knock every single desk over in a very disorderly manor. It took me two hours to fix the classroom, needless to say, nobody learned anything. I dare say I've haven't been very involved in school as of late, it's just that Chrona just won't get out of my head.

I was a bit hurt when Chrona accused me of lying. Right now I want to gain Chrona's trust, and this may be a major road block. Part of me even wonders if it's a good idea to leave Chrona alone for awhile, but if I do that will anything change? Even if they didn't scream last night how do I know they're any better?

I might as well admit it: I don't know how to help Chrona. At this rate I won't accomplice anything… I only they could let me into their world. Chrona's world is a place I've often wondered about, the only thing I know is it's currently closed off to the likes of me. When I looked in on them this morning they were sleeping, but maybe that's for the best. I wonder… if Chrona had seen my face earlier, what would they have done? But I can't think about that now, I have to come up with something of aid for Chrona tonight.

**Chrona's POV**

_It was dark. I couldn't see anything at all, and I was all alone. A door opened and it became clear that I was in a large, empty room all by myself. Out of the door came my mother. _

"_Chrona." Mother's voice was the same as always; full of contempt. "Are you still here?"_

"_I'm right here." I told her quietly as her eyes probed the room._

"_Did you just disappear? Did you finally manage to end yourself? You feeble excuse for a person!" Was she mocking me? I was right there, couldn't she see?_

"_Mother, I'm over here!" I called out a little louder. _

"_Oh well… Good riddance!" The door shut and all light was gone again. Everything was dark. I felt around for a handle, if mother thought I had vanished surely she hadn't bothered to lock the door… but when I did find the handle it wouldn't budge._

_I left the door and I tried to go back to my corner, but the room went on and on and I couldn't even find a wall. The blackness just didn't end; I was having trouble telling right from left because I couldn't see anything! That's when I heard another voice, his voice._

"_Everything is prefect! All is symmetrical! It's an ideal world!" He cries with much joy in his voice. A world without a single blemish such as myself. The perfect world: a place where I'm not there._

When I opened my eyes my whole body was shaking, but it took me a few moments to realize I was cold. The rays of afternoon sunlight were slowly leaving this place. But was this just another dream? I couldn't tell. I've slept all day so why should I awaken now? Was there really a difference? Either way this place isn't part of the outside world. But if I try to open the door, will it still be locked? I sat up and took a step towards the door.

Hours past as I stood frozen. The dark came. In the end I didn't have the heart to try, even if it did open what would I do? I wouldn't know how to deal with the hallway, especially those two black doors. What if he was in the hallway? All of it was too much. I curled up in the corner and hid my face.

"_Don't you ever get tired of this?"_

"_Pass."_

"_You'll always be here, won't you?" _

"_Pass." _

"_Haven't you ever wanted to leave?"_

"_I pass."_

"_Isn't there something you want to do?"_

"_Pass…"_

"_Isn't there anyone you want to go and see?"_

"…"

_I couldn't say that word. Even though I didn't know who I might want to see. Why couldn't I just answer like I did to every other question I didn't know how to answer? _

"Gaaaaaaaaah!"

At first I didn't realize I had made such a noise, nor did I realize I wasn't alone anymore. When my eyes met his golden ones I almost let out another scream. What stopped me from it was his hand on my shoulder. I tried to form the word why, but even though I moved my lips no sound came out. I didn't understand in the slightest why he had come back nor what had taken my voice away.

"You can come out now, Chrona." Why was he smiling at me like that? I don't know how to deal with his smile!

"You don't have to be alone anymore, I'll be right here if you need me." Why, why was he doing this?

"I..." at first the sound of my own voice startled me, but after a moment I continued. "I don't want to..." His expression stopped me from finishing. He looked so shocked I didn't know whether to apologize and take it back or go on. I didn't want him to hate me more than he already did, but I decided to try to go on anyway.

"To, to ruin… it… I don't want to ruin your perfect world!" There. I got it out.

"Chrona, there is no such thing as a perfect world." He was staring into my eyes as he told me this, and I didn't know how to deal with it… "I am just as far from perfect as you are."

How could that be! He wasn't anything like me! People probably needed him; people probably cared about him… He was my exact opposite! I felt tears welling up in my eyes…

"Come on," He held out his hand towards me. "Let's go!"

I don't know what came over me. I only intended to take his hand, but the next thing I knew I was sobbing in his arms. He didn't say a word as I cried, not even as my tears dampened his shirt.

* * *

**So? It looks like Kid isn't the liar Chrona thought he was! (thank you captain obvious!) Please review!**


	5. Out of Place

**Hey! look who decided to update! I'm genuinely sorry for the wait... It was really funny, while I was writing the part in this where Chrona heres a door creak open the wind blew open my bedroom door. What a weird coincidence. I don't own Sou Eater blah blah blah...  
**

* * *

I didn't consider the fact that taking Chrona out of their room would mean taking them into my quarters. Maybe I acted too impulsively, but it seems to have paid off. I know if they were a girl this would be totally out of the question, but as they aren't I think the current arrangement should work out alright. Tomorrow I'll need to exchange my current bed for a bunk, getting another bed would throw off the symmetry of this place.

It's a bit creepy, Chrona isn't sleeping right now. Every time I roll over to face them those I eyes meet mine for a second but look away swiftly. I tried to just sleep on the floor, but Chrona followed me so I moved up to the bed and they followed me back. They're like an abandoned kitten you find on a rainy day, they practically insist on sticking with you. Not that I mind.

It took all full two hours for them to start to dose off. After I was sure they were asleep I was almost about to fall into slumber. A skinny arm wrapped around my waist. I froze; I had no idea how to react to this situation. For some reason all I could think about was how cold it must have been in Chrona's room, and how long ago the last time Chrona had received any form of love must have been. I can't imagine a caring mother would abandon a child, nor can I understand what Chrona's life may have been like before now. But even if I don't know about the things Chrona has gone through before now I can still try to protect them from thing like that in the future.

I seem to have unconsciously wrapped my arms around Chrona. Hopefully they won't freak out if we're like this when we wake up… But I guess its okay. If Chrona sleeps soundly this is fine by me.

**Chrona's POV**

I felt so warm, warmer than I'd ever remembered when I woke. I didn't open my eyes, for fear bare air upon them might suck the heat from my body. An emotion swept through me that I had no name for; an emotion I had never before experienced. I searched my mind, desperate for a word to describe this feeling. But it was all in vain, my vocabulary of word to describe feeling only consisted of pain, terror, anguish, despair, and inadequacy. My emotional range had been no wider than my vocabulary until last night.

I don't understand what happened last night. I don't know why or how I let myself to be held by Kid, nor do I know why he even bothered to comfort me. I can't even fathom how I even manage to talk to Kid. But one thing has been made certain; I might be able to change. I might be able to become worthy of the air I breath. And maybe, just maybe, I'll even be able to learn how to talk to people in time.

My grumbling stomach reminded me how long it's been since I've eaten. Kid is nowhere to be found, but I find a note from him in the precise middle of his kitchen counter.

**Chrona,**

**I've gone to class; I trust you can find yourself food here. Just make sure you put everything back in its place.**

**Death the Kid**

Nervously, I took a box of cereal out of one of the cupboards. I was careful not to knock anything as I took a bowl out of another cupboard. I couldn't find a spoon, so I just ate the cereal using my fingers, being ultra careful not to spill. After I had cleaned my bowl and put to rest of the cereal away I cleaned the place I had eaten off with a sponge for good measure.

What did I used to do all day? It's all a blur, like I was lost in a fog until Kid moved onto this floor. Maybe my days and nights were so similar back then that nothing kept them in my memory. Everything was silent except for me. Of course the occasional unfortunate person would move on and off of the floor, but that was just another piece of my own personal hell. It makes me wonder, was it okay to leave that hell?

Here I still, in the kitchen area of Kid's perfect room. I am out of place. My place in the world is alone in a dark, closed off space, or at least it always has been. Nothing has happened to make that change, so why am I here?

I feel myself start to shake. I shouldn't be here. I am a patch of dirt in the otherwise spotless kitchen. I should go back to my room, where I can fit in as part of the gloom. But that would involve going through the hall way, and I don't know how to deal with that place. I can't stop shaking; as a result I fall from my chair. Now the chair is like me, broken.

I need to find somewhere small and dark, where I can feel at ease. The cupboards in the kitchen are too full to fit me, so I find a closet to curl up in. It's only then that I notice tears staining my face. I like the closet it protects me from the world I can't deal with. Maybe Kid will let me live in here…

I must have fallen asleep because the creak of a door opening awakens me. I inhale sharply and sit stone still. If only I could disappear this very moment…

"Chrona?"

It's Kid. He must be back from his classes. What will he say when he see the mess I've made in the kitchen? Will he think to look for me in this closet? I don't want to know. I don't think I can deal with the answer.

* * *

**I hope the chapter was to your liking**. **Please reivew, it makes me happy.**


	6. Who's Worthless?

**Looks like I'm updating~ This fic is really starting to move along. I went to Kumoricon several weeks ago and read the first chapter of this at fanfiction bedtime stories. Unfortunately I don't think anyone at that particular panel knew Soul Eater. It was still fun; I cosplayed as Chrona for the duration of the convention and had loads of fun acting in character. I also got to meet Todd Haberkorn (Kid's English voice actor) which was totally awesome.**

**I don't own Soul Eater or it's Characters.  
**

* * *

Well, I didn't think they'd be able to deal with a stranger just yet anyway. If I tell Chrona Sid is with me they're even less likely to come out from their hiding place. Perhaps they just need to be by themself now anyway.

"Chrona's a bit… Reclusive." I tell Sid carefully. "You can just leave the bunk in this room- NO! Not there, put the head up against the middle of the back wall…"

By the time I had perfected the new bunk bed a few hours had passed. Its strange how quickly time passes when I flush out all the bits of asymmetrical garbage from this place. Normally fixing up the bunk would inspire me to double check that everything is in its place, but right now I need to find Chrona. It's unlikely that they have actually left my quarters after confining themselves to a single room for three months I doubt they'd run out into unknown territory. Chrona is probably tucked in a corner or somewhere small and closed off with my quarters.

Chrona is not in the anywhere in the left bathroom, now are they in the right. They aren't in the left kitchen either, but that's probably because I don't think they know where it is any way…

I as I look step into the right kitchen I notice it. One of my beautiful, perfect chairs is broken. I must fix this immediately. But I need to find Chrona. But how can I focus on searching when this horror is simply sitting there in my perfect kitchen. This is bad, I'm starting to feel faint, I don't know how much longer I can handle this sight… I can't even remember what I was doing. All I know is this must be repaired immeadiately.

It takes me precisely thirty-two minute and seventeen seconds to acquire a new chair leg from the school staff. The staff doesn't understand the beauty of symmetry. By the time I've fixed the chair and put it in its proper place it's passed dinner time. As it would be horrible to not to eat at precisely eight P.M. and I'm feeling a bit tired I decide to prepare for sleep. I brush my teeth, once holding my toothbrush I the right hand once holding it in the left, just like always. After I've finished brushing my hair in a similar fashion I'm just about to go to the other bathroom when I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

"I'm garbage! GARBAGE!" I feel my knees hit the floor and cover my face in my arms. "I'm just an asymmetrical horror that doesn't deserve to live!" I'm so occupied with my sobbing that I don't notice the sound of nervous footsteps. "I'm worthless. WORTHLESS! I see no point in living if I can't be symmetrical!"

"Uh." The sound of another voice startles me out of my fit. For a few moments Chrona just stands there, staring at the floor. Their eyes are red, they must have been crying…

"I-if you don't deserve to live, Kid, the why would someone like m-me even have been born?" Chrona's voice is so soft I have to listen intently to take in what they're saying.

"You're right- No! You're wrong!" Why can't I put these thoughts into words? "You aren't worthless." I finish lamely.

If I had blinked I would have missed it, but for the smallest fraction of a second a tiny grin flashes on Chrona's face. I discretely wipe my eyes as I get back up so Chrona doesn't see my tears. I'm not sure what else I can do, so I gently embrace Chrona.

"Thank you." I murmur into their coral pink locks.

**Chrona's POV**

I'm glad Kid can't see my face redden. It's embarrassing, I don't know if faces are even supposed to turn red. Maybe I'm sick and that's why my face is turning weird colors? But when he lets go of me he doesn't comment of my face.

"You must be tired." Will it be rude if I shake my head because I'm not? I slept in the closet for several hours so I don't think I can fall asleep yet. "I got you a bed, wait till you see it. It's a special kind of bed called a bunk, come and see." His voice is so gentle I don't know how to tell him I'm not tired. Maybe he'll be mad at me if I stay awake when I'm supposed to sleep! Kid grabs my hand and leads me to the room we slept in last night.

I don't know how to deal with beds that are stacked on top of each other! What if the person on the top falls! Unconsciously, I grip Kid's hand tighter.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I've got no choice but to tell him.

"I don't know how to deal with this! What if bed on top falls?" I can't control how shaky my voice is. Kid looks at me with concern.

"I assure you, the bed won't fall." He tells me steadily. "But if you're nervous you can sleep on top. That way you don't have to worry about the bed falling on you."

"But- But what about you?" The word escapes my lips before I can be sure I can deal with how Kid responds to this. If he acts like he did early my face could turn red again!

"I'll be just fine, don't worry." Kid promises. Why does he have to smile like that! It gives me this weird feeling in my stomach I don't know how to deal with! I don't know what else to do, so I climb up to the top.

The top bunk gives me the same kind of feeling Mr. Corner did. My head almost touches the ceiling when I sit up and I like that. This might not be a small, enclosed space, but the ceiling gives it the feel of one. I lie there staring at the ceiling, listening to Kid's breathing, unable to sleep. It seems like the whole night might pass just like this, until nature calls.

I'm as quiet as possible climbing back down to the floor. Kid stirs in his sleep for a moment but then settles. I think I'll be able to get back up without him noticing until I come face to face with him on my way back from the bathroom.

"Uh… I-I didn't want to wake you." I pause awkwardly as his amber gaze bores into me. "I couldn't sleep and I, I needed to go…" I felt my face flush. Kid's face is unreadable. There's definitely an emotion, but not one I recognize.

"You should have said something." Kid runs a hand through his striped locks. He pauses for a moment, then turns to face me. "Fancy a cup of tea?"

Tea? Like the stuff you drink? I've only ever had green tea, and I don't know how to deal with it! It's too bitter! I must have flinched, because Kid looks at me funny.

"You don't like tea?" Kid tilts is head to the side, those golden eyes fixed upon me.

"I-I… It's…bitter." I feel myself grow tense as I answer. Will he be mad at me because I don't like tea? What if he tells me to go? I don't think I'd be able to deal with that…

"How about hot chocolate, then?" Kid's voice cuts into my panic. What did he say? Hot… chocolate. I've never had that thing he calls chocolate before! And if it's hot it could burn my tongue! My eyes are widening in panic, but Kid just smiles at me. "Trust me, you'll like it."

If I didn't doubt the tastiness of hot chocolate before, I do now. It's brown! Not a nice golden brown like bread, but a deep, dark earthy color. I don't know about this. What's making the liquid turn that color?

"Well, aren't you going to try it?" Kid's eyes gleam with anticipation. But what could he be anticipating? What kind of ugly face I'll make once I take a sip? But I don't want him to be mad at me, so I shut my eyes tight and drink.

Hot chocolate is nothing like I expected. I've never had anything like it before; it's sweet, but a little bitter at the same time. I'm so fascinated with this amazing new flavor that I accidently choke. Oh no! Kid'll get mad; I just know he will… I can't stop! I just keep coughing and spluttering! Why is Kid's hand on my back! What does it mean!

When my coughs subside I'm left gasping for breath, Kid still rubbing my back. The strange thing is, there's no anger in his eyes!

"Are you okay?" His eyes are intense. I'm not sure how to respond. How do I tell him I was so engrossed in the taste I forgot I had to breathe? I look down at the cup; the contents that I didn't drink are splatter across the floor. Why isn't Kid freaking out over the mess? I don't understand this at all!

"I'm f-fine." I begin awkwardly, what more can I say? I don't want Kid to think that I didn't like the beverage. I want to drink it again. But how do I tell Kid that? "I just… I was… It was…"

"It's okay if you didn't like it, I won't blame you."

"N-no!" I exclaim, maybe I'm being rude. "It was good!"

* * *

**Reviews make me happy! I hope you like this chapter!**


	7. Maka Chop

**Look who finally updated! isn't it amazing? I'm not actually dead. I hope you like this chapter. I shall once more state the obvious and point out that I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's fabulous characters.  
**

* * *

"Come on, you have to come back to your classes someday," I coaxed for the millionth time. It had been a week since Chrona moved in. Maybe it was just wistful thinking, but I thought Chrona had started to trust me. We had settled into a daily routine, I left for my classes at precisely eight o'clock, before Chrona woke up. What they did during the day beats me, but when I came home Chrona was always sitting the corner behind the door. They just stared at me for a moment until their face broke into a miniscule smile and they greeted me with the two words: "You're home."

The most miraculous thing is that as of late Chrona has started to smile regularly. When they greet me, when they eat, when they drink, Chrona cracks that small, barely noticeable yet quite significant smile. Sure, they still have those moments when the darker world inside their head engulfs them. But at least Chrona is showing some improvement.

"Don't want to," Chrona murmured stubbornly. "I don't know how to deal with the people in those classes."

I knelt down so I could face them. They had retreated into the nearest corner as soon as I woke them up and that's where Chrona was determined to stay: Crouching in a corner, clutching tightly to their favorite pillow.

"How hard can it be?" I had to place my hand on their cheek to get them to meet my eyes. "You know how to deal with me now, so other people shouldn't be that hard."

"I- uh…" Chrona stuttered, I felt their face heat up. Pale blue eyes darted around, as if looking for a place to hide.

"What are you going to do, sit here all day?" I coaxed. "Come on, it's not as hard as it seems" Chrona still seemed adverse, so I held out my hand. Hesitant and half-heartedly, Chrona took it. They just kept staring for a moment, as if paralyzed, eyes wide with fear.

"Let's go," I told them. "Together okay?" I squeezed their hand and whole-heartedly hoped they wouldn't let go and refuse classes for another day.

"Together," Chrona murmured. Cautiously, they stood up to face me.

**Chrona POV**

I don't know why Kid is insisting I come with him. I'll only embarrass him. I remembered how those children had looked at me when I used to go to the bright room full of people. I couldn't forget those stares. I didn't know how to deal with those stares. I couldn't let them stare at Kid with that expression. No one but me deserved those stares.

The hallways seemed too short. I had always thought of the world outside of Kid's and my room as a labyrinth of long, dark halls that I would be lost in if I even dared to venture in. But now they seemed tame compared to what was bound to lie beyond them.

There was nowhere to hide, no way to run. The only path was forward. If I thought I could break free from Kid's had I might have tried to run for it, but his grip was too firm. I wanted to slip away into nothingness. I didn't belong here, surely Kid knew that?

"Here we are." Kid stopped so suddenly I walked right into him. Terror and humiliation shot through me.

"S-sorry-ry…" I had started to shake. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all.

"It's no trouble." How could he keep talking with that easy smile of his! How could he pretend I wasn't any trouble, I was a huge load of trouble, even _I_ knew that! "The door's right there, I think you should open it for yourself."

Open it for myself? When I couldn't even walk down those halls, or step outside Kid's room by myself? He had too much confidence in me. The only reason I had started, for the first time, to become comfortable in Kid's quarters was because I had started to think I belonged there. It seemed like it was okay for me to be somewhere for once. I had thought that maybe, just maybe, Kid didn't dislike me.

The doorknob looked so shiny it would burn my fingers if I touched it. My hand felt like it was made of lead. But I needed to try. Kid might not like me anymore if I didn't, in fact what if he started to hate me for failing… I slowly lifted a shaking hand towards the glistening knob. But when my hand was an inch away I couldn't continue.

Kid's eyes met mine. Those amber orbs seemed to burn into my soul, so more as an excuse to look away than anything else; I turned the knob and stepped into the classroom.

Eyes of every color gazed at me from every direction. The room was completely silent until a pigtailed girl called "Kid!" from the back of the room. Her face was friendly and she even smiled when she met my eyes. I blindly followed Kid towards the pigtailed girl.

"Chrona, this is Maka Albarn." Kid told me, nodding towards the pigtailed girl. "Maka, this is Chrona. Chrona has been under my surveillance for a time." While I didn't understand what Kid meant it was clear that Maka did. She extended her hand towards me.

"Would you like to be my friend, Chrona?" Me? Her friend? I didn't understand why she would want me of all people as her friend. She must have had loads of friend that could give her anything I might be able to. But it made me happy anyway. I reached forward and grasped her hand.

"Y-yeah…"

I looked back at Kid to see him smiling softly at me. I still didn't understand what about me made him make that face, but it was okay. Maybe going to class was an okay thing. Maybe I could learn to deal with it. Maybe Kid was right.

"Cry no more, the big star has arrived!" I jumped and cowered behind a desk. I didn't no how to deal with random shouts. Maybe everyone stared at Kid and I when we entered the room because we didn't shout something weird like that. Kid didn't tell me you have to shout when entering a class room…

I peered out at Kid. He was shaking his head at someone in the front of the room. Maka was reaching for a thick book on the corner of her desk. She seemed to be struggling with something I couldn't understand. I decided to take my chances and see what the person who had shouted looked like.

As I started to stand up I heard Maka shout something and then everything went black.

* * *

**So**** if you didn't catch what happened at the end, Maka was going to throw/chop the book at Black*Star but Chrona got in the way. If you review I'm more likely to update.** **So review.**


	8. Nice Girl

**look who finally updated! that's right, I did. Sorry for my laziness.. you all have to thank, their review made me remember I still haven't finished this fic... You all know Soul Eater and it's characters don't belong to me.**

* * *

I could feel a distant ringing in my ears when I awoke. For a moment I thought I was back in my old room, and when I opened my eyes I would be alone again. Then I realized that the bed I was laying in was much more comfortable than the one that had been in my room. And their revieI remembered how I had tried to go to class with Kid. I should never have gone. How could I have possibly deluded myself to think that I could somehow deal with classes? It was silly. Look where it had gotten me. Obviously someone had hated me enough to hit me with a book. But then, where was I now? Would I be able to deal with this place? There was really no way around it, I opened my eyes to observe my surroundings.

It became clear that I was in a bed and someone was sitting beside me. Evidently, it was not my old room, for that place did not let in as much light. When my eyes came into focus I recognized the amber eyes and black-and-white striped hair of Kid. He was gazing intently at me. I didn't know how to deal with intense stares. But before I lost it his gaze softened.

"You're okay?" He asked me softly, compulsively straitening the sheets. I nodded and started to sit up, but my head started to spin so I lay back down. Unfortunately this upset Kid's hard work with the covers. I recognized the look that came over his eyes before a storm. I couldn't deal with storms.

"I'm sorry! I-I-I-I d-didn't mean to mess the covers up! I didn't intend to ruin it!" I cried before I could realize that making noise would probably get looks from people. But no one was there. "I'm sorry! I'm s-sorry I'm here, I'm sorry I'm such- "I paused, unable to find the right word. "Such a bother…" I felt hot tears on my cheeks. I tensed as I felt a hand on my back. Then another. I felt myself relax the tiniest bit into Kid's embrace.

"If you are indeed a burden it was my choice to take you on." He murmured. He might say that, but I was still a bother. I didn't know why he put up with me. I was all cons and no pros. "Don't apologize for what you aren't to blame for." He let go and I started to shake. The room was too bright. Too open. I felt exposed. I wanted to go back to the quarters I shared with Kid. I could deal with life there. But not here. Here the unknown could strike me down for the slightest mistake.

**Kid's POV**

"Let's get you back to our quarters," I spoke to Chrona like I might speak to a child. Come to think of it I'd never asked exactly how old they were, but it had always been apparent that they were around the same age as me. I took their hand and they rose obediently, still shaking a little. But before we were halfway across the room the door swung open.

"Chrona! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Maka started speaking before she was fully into the room. I knew I should have told her more about Chrona before I brought them to class. Scratch that, I should have told her the consequences of her actions shortly after she had knocked Chrona out. Like the fact that they would be terrified of her. Now Maka was looking at me questioningly because Chrona had just hid under the bed. I decided coaxing Chrona out was a more pressing concern than explaining their insecurities to Maka. So I shot her a quick glance before dropping to my knees to pear under the bed.

"It's alright Chrona, "I murmured once I heard the door click shut. "Maka didn't hit you on purpose, she just… er, missed Black Star." Now that didn't sound convincing. But Chrona had enough trust in me to come back out. They didn't say a word, though; they just stared at me owlishly with those pale blue eyes.

"Come on Chrona, let's go home. If you're up to it we'll try class again tomorrow." I took their hand and lead them out of the health center. Thankfully, we didn't see anyone in the halls. I didn't want to risk Chrona getting spooked again. And I didn't want people to get the wrong idea, Chrona certainly wasn't my girlfriend, they weren't even a girl! But if word got out they were living in my quarters… That would start the rumor of the decade.

"I think you'll like Maka once you get to know her," I told Chrona, feeling slightly awkward to be holding their hand in silence. "She's a friend of mine and a nice girl." Now I was babbling. Maybe taking Chrona to class had opened up some thoughts that I shouldn't go into. They were living with me so I could keep an eye on them, nothing more.

We didn't run into anyone in the hall. It seemed no one was playing hooky today, or at least not in the hallway. I wondered whether Chrona would be okay if I went back to class. Or if I even wanted to go back to class. I already knew most of the stuff they taught anyway. But people might start to wonder… I should definitely go back. I held the door open for Chrona as they filed into my quarters.

"I'll be going back now, unless you need me," I told them and they gave a quick shake of their head. I let the door click shut at headed back up the hall.

"Kid!" I heard Maka's voice from around the corner and her pig-tailed form came within sight momentarily. "I still feel awful about earlier." Maka explained. "I hope I didn't scare Chrona away from class for good." I didn't reply, for all I knew, she might have done just that.

"But, well, I just wanted to ask- If it isn't rude…" I knew what was coming. "Is Chrona a boy or a girl?"

I sighed. I supposed Maka could handle the truth. "Physically neither." I answered, and then added "or at least that's what my father told me" after I noticed the look Maka was giving me. "Mentally I don't know," I paused. "Does Chrona have to define themself that way?" Maka gave me another searching glance.

"Of course not. But people will want Chrona to." Maka stated thoughtfully. "And I don't think they're ready for that."

* * *

**Lame update, right? maybe I'm losing my touch. Review are much appreciated. **


End file.
